De besos no dados, a besos robados
by Irish light9
Summary: Hogwarts, sexto año. En la vida, cuando estas destinado a algo, eso se cumple sin excepciones. Hermione ese día estaba destinada a ser besada, el problema es que el destino juega malas pasadas y puedes terminar besando a quien nunca imaginaste. One shoot


_**De besos no dados, a besos robados**_

¡Cormac tenía más tentáculos que el calamar gigante! Con un poco de suerte y, debía reconocerlo, un poco de magia, había logrado escapar de un casi beso, el cual fácilmente podía compararse con uno de Grabbe o Goyle.

La verdad es que esperaba que el hechizo aturdidor hubiera funcionado mejor, pero Cormac no parecía afectado, se podría decir que hasta parecía de lo más normal. Sin querer ver hacía atrás comenzó a caminar rápidamente por el pasillo, alejándose de la estatua a la cual el chico la había acorralado sin un atisbo de caballerosidad o delicadeza.

Empezaba a entrar en una aparente calma cuando de pronto sintió que sus pasos no eran los únicos que resonaban en el largo pasillo. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y sintió como los vellos de sus brazos y nuca se erizaban al instante. Al girar un poco su cabeza pudo ver, sin mucha satisfacción, como el chico caminaba torpe, aunque veloz, hacia ella afirmándose de las paredes, dando uno que otro tumbo en el trayecto.

¡Merlín! No podía aplicarle otro hechizo, era prefecta después de todo, eso estaba penalizado.

Los pasos se acercaban cada vez más. Comenzó a correr todo lo que sus piernas y el peso de su abultada mochila le permitían.

Un giro a la derecha, uno a la izquierda. Subió una que otra escalera y se dispuso a tomar aliento. Cuando llegó a la cima, observó el final de las escaleras y vio como el chico del cual estaba escapando la miraba con una lasciva sonrisa en su rosto. Hasta una valiente Gryffindor como lo era Hermione Granger se asustaría de esa sonrisa.

Sin esperar más señales corrió haciendo uso de sus últimas fuerzas, giró por otro pasillo y entró a la primera aula que encontró. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y apoyó su espalda contra ésta. Cerró los ojos y tomó aire.

Sintió paz, una dulce, reconfortante y ansiada paz.

Su estilo no era la violencia ni andar amenazando a gente por doquier, pero eso no quiere decir que sus amigos compartieran sus maneras de hacer las cosas. Definitivamente tendría que hablar con Comar antes de que Harry y Ron se dieran cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo y decidieran tener una pequeña charla con el _casi _guardián de Gryffindor.

Bueno, puede que Harry no se lo tomara muy bien, pero Ron… Él era harina de otro costal. Si llegaba a soltar a Lavander un par de horas, puede que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor.

No podía seguir así, era la tercera vez en esa semana que trataba de ahogarla con su boca. Ese muchacho tenía serios problemas hormonales, o alguien le había dado una poción amorosa demasiado…

-¿Escapando de San Potter y del Pobretón Weasley, Granger?

Hermione abrió los ojos de golpe y sintió todo su cuerpo tensarse al ver una silueta masculina apoyada en el alfeizar de la ventana e instintivamente soltó un sonoro grito que podría haber despertado a un mismísimo troll. Y por una milésima de segundos creyó que McLaggen había podido entrar mágicamente, y entonces, un segundo grito, más agudo que el anterior, salió de su boca resonando por toda el aula.

-¡Deja ya esos jodidos gritos, sangre sucia! – Gritó Draco Malfoy, tanto o más alterado que ella.

Bastante tenía con sus propios pensamientos; los cuales incluían el haber fallado en la misión contra Dumbledore, estar pendiente de Snape, que parecía querer arrebatarle su misión tal como lo había dicho su tía Bellatrix, idear un nuevo plan ya que el collar no había servido, y por si fuera poco, tenía que evitar que el Lord Tenebroso lo matara a él y a su familia. En realidad nada de mucha relevancia, sólo tenía que salvar su pellejo y el de los suyos. Nada de responsabilidad para un chico de dieciséis años. Sólo tenía que matar a uno de los magos más poderosos de todos los tiempos. ¡Joder! ¡Joder! ¡Joder!

Y por si todo eso fuera poco, ahora tenía que aguantar que la sabelotodo casi reventara sus tímpanos con sus molestos gritos.

Por otro lado, ella, al reconocer que sólo una persona en todo el castillo podía hablar arrastrando las palabras de ese modo su corazón comenzó a bombear de nuevo. Sintió que su alma volvía a su cuerpo y que podía respirar nuevamente. Una sonrisa dulcemente tímida se instaló en su cara mientras sentía todos sus músculos relajarse de manera paulatina.

Malfoy la miró como si realmente el hecho de leer tantos libros la habían vuelto loca. Parecía como si Granger estuviera…alegre. Sí, alegre de verlo. ¡Y una mierda!

-Buenas noches para ti también, Malfoy. –Saludó manteniendo la sonrisa, hasta que escuchó una voz en el pasillo.

-Te encontraré. Sabes que me debes el beso desde la fiesta de Slughorn.

-Cormac– dijo casi en un susurro, pero lo suficientemente alto para que Draco pudiera sacar sus propias conclusiones. Si mal no recordaba, el día que Filch lo había atrapado y había tenido que fingir que sólo intentaba colarse en la fiesta del profesor de pociones, había visto a Granger bastante más despeinada de lo normal, y tratándose de ella, eso ya era una tarea difícil. Luego recordaba a un chico buscándola ansiosamente entretanto ella se escondía detrás de Potter.

Malfoy alzó una ceja en dirección a la chica haciéndole una pregunta silenciosa, pero que no necesitó más respuesta que la actitud de ella al verse casi en manos del Gryffindor. La imagen de Granger y McLaggen besándose removió algo en su interior agitando su estómago. Una profunda sensación de asco se apoderó de su cuerpo; imaginar eso era excesivamente repugnante.

La puerta comenzó a abrirse y antes de que ésta tapara por completo a Granger, fue capaz de percatarse de la mirada suplicante que le lanzó la castaña.

-¿Estás aq…? ¡Oh! Lo siento, no sabía que había alguien.

Nada en todos los años que llevaban en Hogwarts los había preparado para eso; a ella para lo que iba a escuchar, y a él para lo que iba a decir.

-Pues ahora lo sabes, así que lárgate- Espetó Draco.

¿Qué demonios había hecho? Debería haberla entregado, no ayudarla. ¡Merlín! Sus gritos lo habían dejado aturdido, ni siquiera podía pensar con claridad. Un Malfoy ayudando a una sangre sucia. Insólito.

Vio como el chico se marchaba, pero no pudo evitar molestarlo. Después de todo, no había molestado a los Gryffindor en todo el año escolar.

– ¿Una cacería difícil? –Preguntó con tono burlón y sonriendo de medio lado.

-Eso no te incumbe, Malfoy –Dijo el chico con la mirada desorbitada. Luego trató de salir del aula no sin antes chocar con el marco de la puerta.

Ese tío tenía la apariencia de alguien que se hubiera golpeado la cabeza demasiadas veces, lo cual no le sorprendía en lo más mínimo luego de ver como Granger sostenía su varita como un escudo de guerra. En su mansión había visto en muchas ocasiones el hechizo Confundus, así como otros que de sólo recordarlos le daba dolor de cabeza. Él mismo había tenido que soportar unos cuantos. Y no sólo de enemigos, sino que también de su propia familia. Su tía era una experta en demostrar el amor familiar de la manera más zalamera posible.

Draco vio que la prefecta avanzaba un par de pasos en dirección hacia la puerta, y no pudo evitar un poco de sana diversión. Después de todo se lo merecía. En ese momento Hermione Granger representaba una vía de escape que estaba dispuesto a aprovechar.

-Sabes que hechizar a alguien está prohibido. Aún cuando en ese alguien apenas se note la diferencia.

La cara de la acusada se crispó al instante. Ya estaba mal haber hechizado a Comarc y peor aún que su enemigo número uno lo supiera.

-No sé de qué estás hablando –Dijo Hermione mirando nerviosamente a todas partes. Su fuerte nunca había sido mentir. —Ya me voy –Dicho esto comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, pero su pie quedó suspendido en el aire al escuchar lo que el Slytherin dijo.

-No tan rápido Granger, como prefecto de este colegio es mi deber sancionarte. –Meditó acariciando su barbilla mientras que para Hermione esos segundos eran interminables.

–Creo que cienpuntos sería lo mínimo, dada la situación. Hechizar a alguien, andar por el castillo a horas inadecuadas y no respetar a tus superiores.

La cara de Malfoy era de júbilo total. Sus ojos estaban brillantes y su sonrisa se iba ensanchando más y más al ver como los ojos de la Gryffindor se abrían desmesuradamente por laindignación, sorpresa e ira. Sí, en los ojos de la prefecta había ira, y no parecía querer contenerla en ese momento, aún cuando el chico hace pocos segundos había actuado como su salvador.

Draco empezó a contar mentalmente, uno, dos, tres…

-¡¿Cien puntos? ¿Acaso un Troll te a golpeado con un bate? ¿Te has caído de la escoba tratando de ser al menos un buscador decente? ¿Estás loco?! –Lo quedó mirando y su cara cambió. De iracunda a resignada. –Por supuesto que lo estás. Merlín Malfoy, nadie muere por un Confundus.

-Yo no hablaba de un Confundus, hablaba de pociones amorosas. Hasta para ti es patético, sangre sucia –Dijo meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de lástima.

Si las miradas matasen, Draco Malfoy habría muerto en ese mismo instante.

–Y también están prohibidas, aunque viniendo de ti es probable, pero creo que tendrías más suerte con San Potty o con la comadreja. –La cara de Hermione era indescriptible. Había valido la pena haber ido a esa aula vacía. Aunque solo fuera para ver como los ojos de Granger lo miraban acusadoramente. Parecía una copia exacta de la mirada de McGonagall cuando no hacías un deber.

-Piensa lo que quieras hurón.

Puede que esa noche no haya sido ni la hora ni el lugar para proferirle ese insulto al Slytherin, porque en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya tenía a Draco Malfoy a unos pasos de ella, respirando profundamente y con sus ojos fijos en ella. Estaba tan cerca que podía ver lo tenso que tenía los músculos de la cara, así como sus puños, y si no se equivocaba, podía ver la vena del cuello del chico latiendo profusamente, parecía querer salir del cuello del muchacho. Se veía como un dragón expulsando humo por la nariz a punto de atacar a su víctima.

-Repite lo que dijiste, Granger –Fue sólo un susurro que en lugar de alivianar la tensión, hizo que esta se hiciera aún más notoria. Hasta la habitación parecía haber sufrido un drástico descenso de temperatura.

-Crece de una vez Malfoy. No puedes ir por la vida insultando a la gente y esperar que ellos no se defiendan. Las cosas no son así en el mundo real hurón, deberías aprender a disculparte o…

No alcanzó a terminar la frase porque Malfoy la empujó contra la pared más cercana casi rompiéndole la espalda contra ésta y en seguida puso su mano sobre su cuello, apretándolo de manera brusca. De pronto parecía que estaba frente a Lucius Malfoy.

-No tienes ni la puta idea de lo que es el mundo real, Granger. Tú no tienes idea de nada, ¿Me oíste? No tienes derecho a hablar de esas cosas en mi presencia, asquerosa sangre sucia.

Mientras más hablaba, la presión de su mano iba aumentando, hasta el punto que pudo ver el cambio en la expresión de la chica. Pudo notar la presión exacta ante la cual la prefecta perfecta se dio cuenta de que esto no era una simple pelea. No eran un par de insultos que iban y venían entre niños.

Delante de ella veía a un hombre que no tendría el menor atisbo de duda en golpearla.

-El mundo real, como tú dices, es más que esconderse de ser besada por un bruto, Granger. En el mundo real, cosa que espero que conozcas, estarías escapando del beso de un Dementor. Ese es el mundo real.

La presión fue disminuyendo, hasta que liberó de una vez por todas el cuello de la chica. Había hablado demasiado, y lo sabía, pero la rata de biblioteca tenía la habilidad de exasperarlo hasta tal punto, que actuaba antes de pensar. ¡Merlín, si hasta le estaba dando un consejo que le serviría el resto de su vida¡ Granger tenía la facultad de irritarlo hasta el punto de querer focalizar toda su ira y culpa sobre ella.

Y allí estaba, respirando agitadamente mientras se tocaba el cuello, mirándolo como si fuese la peor alimaña que habita la Tierra.

La pelea los había dejado tan cerca que sus respiraciones se mezclaban como un intercambio venenoso. El aire que uno espiraba, el otro lo inspiraba. Sus respiraciones fueron calmándose, como los minutos después de la tormenta. Sus músculos empezaban a relajarse y sus miradas se hacían más serenas, pero no se habían separado ni medio centímetro,es más, el chico había puesto sus brazos uno a cada lado de la cabeza de chica, en la cual sus ojos denotaban una expresión de inquietud y tristeza. Había una sensación gratificante en el hecho de trastornar a la fiel amiga de San Potter.

La ira dio paso a la calma y esta consiguió que el joven Malfoy recobrara la compostura y el afán de meterse con la sangre sucia siempre que podía.

-Creo que ni siquiera un Dementor que tenga encima una poción amorosa, tendría ganas de besarte, Granger. Eres repulsiva.

Eso pareció alivianar el ambiente de tensión, al menos para él. –A decir verdad, ¿Por qué alguien o algo querría besarte?

Él de verdad se hacía esta pregunta, en realidad ¿Por qué alguien con todas sus facultades mentales querría besar a la comelibros? Comenzó a mirarla con curiosidad mientras ella lo hacía colérica. Su pelo era un arbusto sin forma, parecía que hace pocos segundos hubiera estado envuelta en una extenuante pelea con el sauce boxeador y este hubiera sido el vencedor. Sus ojos eran grandes y marrones, un color de lo más común. Su nariz, un poco respingona, siempre apuntando hacia el cielo, creyéndose superior, tal como su dueña. Y finalmente sus labios... eran como un botón rojizo, de apariencia suave y delicada. El inferior era un poco más grueso y un poco más rojizo debido a la costumbre con la que la chica lo mordía. Draco se detuvo mirando sus labios, eran normales, más bien lindos, proporcionados y femeninos. Eran… tentadores. ¡Vaya! La rata de biblioteca tenía labios.

En ese momento algo ocurrió. Hermione Granger acababa de morder su labio inferior.

Algo se removió en el interior de Draco. Esos labios lo invitaban a algo más que a observarlos. Lo incitaban a besarlos, a succionarlos y a morderlos como si fueran un fruto prohibido.

Su respiración se hizo más pesada y el espacio se redujo hasta que la punta de sus narices se rozaron en una caricia casi inexistente.

-¿Malfoy? ¿Qué haces? –Su pregunta fue hecha en un tono tan bajo que lo más probable es que el chico no hubiera oído nada.

Una cosa era que Cormarc la acorrala por los pasillos para besarla, pero Malfoy no podía estar haciendo lo mismo que McLaggen. Draco Malfoy no podía estar a punto de besarla.

Él siguió acercándose y Hermione se sintió embriagada al percibir el olor de Draco; Olía como el aire después de un día de lluvia, mezclado con pasto recién cortado. Era refrescante. Era un olor tentador, que la mareaba y la invitaba a acercarse un poco más, cosa que no iba a hacer. Sólo era Malfoy; pero entonces sus manos, anteriormente en la pared, comenzaron a deslizarse hacia abajo y se depositaron con una suavidad desesperante en su cintura, crispando los dedos alrededor como si pertenecieran a ese lugar. El calor de las manos traspasó su ropa provocando como respuesta un estremecimiento que impulso a Draco a pegar su cuerpo completamente al de ella.

¡Draco Malfoy iba a besarla! Esto no podía estar pasando, era irreal, era fantasiosamente imposible. Su cuerpo no podía responder de esa manera a él; a ese muchacho de labios finos, excesivamente cerca de los suyos, de los cuales solo había oído insultos, a esa nariz que acariciaba la suya tanteando un desconocido terreno estremeciéndola en el intento, ni a esa manos que la inquietaban intensamente, de manera casi pasional, animal. Ni a esos ojos. ¡Dios! ¡Que ojos! Siempre le habían parecido amenazadores, pero nunca los había visto tan cerca, y a esa distancia provocaban que sus rodillas temblaran sólo por mirarle. Un apretón en su cintura un poco ansioso la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

Sus respiraciones agitadas eran una sola, el calor de sus cuerpos se traspasaba del uno al otro, como jugando a revolver sus emociones y hormonas de una manera descontrolada.

Sus labios sintieron la presión de los de él. Solamente dando, sin exigencias. Era una exploración. Una suave caricia que la incitaba a pedir un poco más, girado la cabeza hacia el otro lado. A los pocos segundos Draco afianzó aún más sus manos a su cintura, posicionándose como dueño y señor de ese lugar, haciendo que el beso cambiara violentamente; ahora su beso pedía y exigía, lamiendo y mordiendo. Demandaban respuesta.

El beso que el chico le daba era como una montaña rusa de la cual era impensable bajar. La elevaba hasta lo más alto provocándole múltiples sensaciones vertiginosas y la dejaba caer para luego volver a elevarla hasta hacerla sentir otras más desconocidas que parecían querer robar su sensatez.

Sus lenguas se tocaban, dominándose por completo en una batalla que parecía no tener un perdedor. Sus labios se deslizaban sobre los otros al compas de una música que sólo ellos escuchaban; de pasión, de desenfreno.

Era como haber encontrado el elixir de la pasión y no querer dejar de tomarlo.

Hermione sentía que esos labios que conquistaron completamente a los suyos la llevaban lejos de la realidad, arrasando con su sentido común.

A lo lejos podía escuchar su propia voz diciendo ¡Por las barbas de Merlín, es Draco Malfoy a quien estás besando! Pero al sentir como sus labios eran mordidos suavemente, esas palabras volaron de regreso a su subconsciente.

La realidad volvió reaciamente a ella a medida que el beso iba finalizando. Sus caras se separaron y al fin abrió sus ojos para notar como sus manos parecían estar clavadas como por arte de magia en los hombros del chico. Sentía como si una tormenta hubiera pasado por su boca, cuerpo y cabeza, dejando rastros por todas partes.

Sus miradas se encontraron y sólo confusión y pasión se podían ver en los ojos del otro.

Draco no entendía que es lo que había pasado en esa habitación. Un segundo antes estaba preguntándose por qué alguien querría besar a Granger, y al otro ya estaba inmerso en un beso en el cual su principal y más ferviente objetivo era que ella le respondiera con las mismas ansias y pasión que él sentía. ¡Mierda!

La soltó de manera brusca y la miró como si no reconociera a su enemiga. Tenía el cabello revuelto y la ropa arrugada en las partes por las cuales él había pasado sus manos de manera posesiva, sus ojos brillaban de una manera extraña, como alguien recién despertando de un sueño y no de la mejor manera, y lo miraban bndesconcertados, culpables y avergonzados. Sus labios estaban notoriamente más rojos e hinchados, y todo por causa de él. ¡De él!

-¡Joder!

Eso no estaba bien, nada de bien. No necesitaba ese tipo de problemas en su vida, no ahora. Eso se los dejaba a los estúpidos de Hufflepuff. ¡Maldita Granger!

La miró de manera acusadora. Ella tenía la culpa, la maldita rata de biblioteca siempre tenía la culpa de andar con su nariz respingona metida en donde no debía. Él estaba primero en esa aula y ella no tenía ningún derecho a entrar en ésta, ni tampoco a descontrolarlo de esa forma. ¡Estúpida Gryffindor!

-¡¿Contenta, sangre sucia?!

Si bien Hermione no esperaba ninguna declaración de amor, tampoco esperaba un insulto que viniera de alguien con quien se acababa de besar de esa forma. A lo más esperaba que repitiera su acusación de utilizar filtros amorosos, pero que volviera a los insultos de esa calaña no estaba en sus pensamientos, aún cuando apenas podía entenderlos. Trató de tranquilizarse, no se rebajaría a caer en insultos como lo hacía Malfoy.

-Eres tú el que debería estar contento Malfoy. Tú me robaste un beso, tú a mí, no a la inversa. Trató de enfilar sus pasos hacía la puerta, pero una voz interrumpió sus intenciones.

-Tú lo respondiste –dijo señalándola acusadoramente con el dedo –Conmigo no juegues Granger, no quiero volver a saber que utilizaste un filtro amoroso conmigo ¿Me oíste? –Dijo mientras se paseaba como un león enjaulado.

-Puedes seguir pensando lo del filtro amoroso Malfoy, pero ni tú ni yo creemos eso, tú sabías perfectamente lo que hacías, así que madura de una vez y acepta que tú me besaste.

Draco se pasó la mano por el pelo frustrado. La miró una vez más colérico y salió del aula cerrando con un resonante portazo que retumbo por todo el pasillo con un sonoro ¡Joder!

En ese momento Hermione se sentía como la persona más estúpida de todo el castillo. No sólo había permitido que la besara, sino que también que la insultara y ella no se defendió. Nada. Ni un hechizo salió de su varita, menuda Gryffindor. Luego la dejaba sola como si ella fuera la culpable de toda esa situación.

Y con esos pensamientos, regresó a su sala común. Pensando en lo ocurrido durante horas.

En las semanas siguientes, Hermione Granger aprendería que cada vez que Draco Malfoy perdía el control de lo que le pasaba, se pasaba la mano por el pelo casi tirándoselo en el intento, decía una que otra palabrota entre las cuales generalmente se encontraba _Joder, _y luego salía golpeando algo o a alguien que tenía la mala suerte de encontrárselo en aquel momento, como le pasó al pobre Neville al día siguiente. Pero Draco Malfoy perdía el control cada vez que acorralaba a Hermione en algún pasillo del castillo luego de ese beso. La besaba en alguna ronda de prefectos, en algún aula olvidada, en las estanterías más alejadas de la biblioteca o descaradamente, en los jardines del castillo donde un grueso árbol era su único escondite.


End file.
